That Day
by solidad1001
Summary: Blue on the day she was kidnapped.  Memories are like that.  Review please.


Green sighed and looked out the window for what seemed liked the umpteenth time that day. Already 5:00 pm, and no sign of the pesky girl. It was weird. All summer, she had come skipping down the sidewalk into the lab to bother him, rain or shine. Of course he had tried locking the door, but she would always find a new way into the house. It was annoying of course, and he was overjoyed to have a few moments of peace for once….but still….

Green glanced out the window with another sigh. Finally, he picked up the phone and dialed her number.

_"Hey! It's the one and only Blue! Obviously, I can't pick up right now, so leave a message after the beep! I love you all! THANKS!"_

Green turned his phone off and dialed her home phone. Still no answer. "I wonder where she is…." He thinks out loud as he puts his poke gear in his pocket. With a sigh, he heads out, locking the door behind him. No point sticking around. "I can at least check on her…" He mutters under his breath. Quietly, he sets off to Blue's pallet town home. He knocks. Once. Twice. "Blue?" He calls, peering into the windows.

The usually cheery home looked cold and deserted, as if she hadn't been in there all day. On the table under the window was a calendar, the current date marked with a red x. Green peered down at it, wondering what could be so special about today? It takes him a few moments to realize the weight of the date. He groans, angry for not realizing before.

He breaks into a sprint. "I hope she didn't do something stupid…" He mutters, heading back toward the viridian gym. He had better tell grandpa. As he ran passed the water tower though-he slowed down. Did he just see a shadow on its topmost roofs? He wracks his memory. Isn't this where she first met red? Her home base when she was still…..

He grins, proud to have figured it out. He walks up the stairs, all the way to the top. The sun is beginning to set, giving off the shadow of a silhouette curled up in the corner of the topmost room.

"Hey green." Blue manages to say. She doesn't turn around, but he can see a small smile on her face and a faraway look in her eye. "It's that day, isn't it?" He asks. He leans against the doorframe, waiting for her reply, but she keeps her back still turned to him. Blue laughs bitterly, as the horrible memories wash over her again for what felt like the hundredth time that day. "You always know, don't you Green?" She turns to face him. Her eyes were pink, and her cheeks rosy. She looked tired and defeated, yet calm and collected, as if she already knew the ending to a major story. "Yeah. It's that day." She turned toward the window again, her eyes scanning the setting sun. "The day I was kidnapped."

Green flinched ever so slightly. To finally hear the words, came as a shock to him. He quickly brushed it off. "I'm surprised you didn't call Silver." He says, walking into the room. "Why give him the memories too?" Blue whispered. "Why are you here Blue?" Green asked sternly, as if asking a child why he had run away.

"….I….I needed to remember those days again….." She turned toward the window, as if afraid to confront someone. "I needed to remember that once upon a time, I sat up here, looking for innocent tourists to scam. That if I had picked any other spot-I would have never met red-never saved the world-never found my parents….." Her eyes got glassy, and she hastily rubbed them, before turning to Green. She smiled a little. "Isn't it weird Green? How destiny plans it for us?" She smiled a little. Her eyes welled up, as she remembered the memories of her days as a 10 year old, saving the world, making new friends, living a new life. Slowly, a tear crawled down her face-much to her surprise. Green stopped, shocked to see a new side of the usually flirtatious, sunny, and optimistic Blue. And here she stood crying? Green wiped away the tear with his thumb, and put her hands on her shoulders. They looked at each other for a long moment before finally-Blue lost it. With a heart wrenching sob, the tears finally came out-long hidden away, deep inside. Years of misery and pain came in a rushing torrent, with nothing to do, but to let out.

Green held her tightly, never letting go, as she cried into his shirt. He didn't comfort her, or pat her hair, but held her, like a brother does to a sister. However, the relationship was totally opposite.

After what felt like eons, the tears finally dried up, and Blue finally lets go of Green. She chokes a little. "Oh no. I made your shirt all wet…" she sniffles. "Doesn't matter." He mumbles into her hair. "Never say you're alone Blue. NEVER. The pokedex holders are always with you. We're your family." He says, patting her hair. She looks up. "And you?" she whispers. Green looks down. "Pesky girl," he mutters, he turns to walk away, but with a movement only a thief could have, she grabs his arm and turns him to face her, pressing her lips tightly on his, stealing his first kiss. It takes Green a few minutes to comprehend what's happening, but when he does-he can only kiss back. He places his hand on her hips, pulling them even closer. She runs his hand through his messy hair, before finally pushing away. She grins evilly, a bit of her regular old self, poking back into the light. "I knew you loved me, greenie boy." She smiled and tapped his nose. He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Pesky girl." And before she could answer anything more, he places his lips on hers once again.

After a while, he pushes away. "Come on. Let's go home." And so hand in hand, they head back to pallet town, together.


End file.
